


[Anko][FGO&Arknights]When Doctor and Master become roommates

by claw426



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claw426/pseuds/claw426
Summary: * I translate this story from Chinese to English by using A LOT OF machine translations. Please forgive me if there are grammatical and lexical mistakes. I do it just for fun.* Anko is a game that author using dice to determine the direction of the story.*50% FGO and 50% Arknights.*I use one of the dice robots in my chat group. Anything can happen. This story is almost determined by dice. If the dice goes too far, I'll mark the relationship tags...
Relationships: Doctor/SilverAsh (Arknights)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

As usual, the doctor finished work and returned to his room, with the background melody of "You can't rest now" from Miss rabbit.

At this time, the doctor's senity is

1\. +200

2\. +100

3\. 100%

4\. 80%

5\. 60%

6\. 40%

7\. 20%

8\. 10%

9\. Only 3,I can do nothing.

10\. It is EMPTY and I will have photosensitive epilepsyyyyy...

**1d10=4 80%**

The doctor was full of energy! So he was in the mood to observe his room,and maybe he would be happy to clean up the bowl that he used for eating instant noodles last night.

When he looked around, he felt something strange.

The white walls, the cleam floor. Unlike his dark room, which was cluttered with sundries, it was as neat and smooth as a freshly peeled egg that no one had ever touched.  
Where am I?  
He stepped out to take a look at the door. It was the number of his room.

What would he do?

1\. Talk to Miss Kal'tsit to protest that the room has been cleaned and decorated.  
2\. I want to sleep.  
3\. Maybe I have too much senity,I won't come back unless I run out it.  
4\. I want to sleeeep.  
5.Go to SilverAsh's room to play cards.  
6\. Do the laundry for the operators.  
7\. Use originium to add my sanity up to 300%  
8\. I want to sleeeeeep.  
9\. I must find out what's going on in this room.  
10.be crazy

**1d10 = 2 sleep**

Although he was still full of energy, he decided to have a rest.  
With all his clothes on, he went to bed straightly and lay on the bed quickly.  
The more senity, the more difficult it was to fall asleep, so he was still wide awake after tossed and turned for a long time.  
As he lay there, he heard the door open, and someone came in.  
Oh, what? Call me to work again?Can you guys take a break?  
The Doctor sat up, intending to express his displeasure.  
But the one standed before him was a complete stranger.

This is a

1.A boy with black hair and blue eyes  
2.A girl with orange hair and short skirt  
3\. A girl with purple hair covering her face  
4\. Handsome big brother with fluttering petals  
5\. The bust of the manipulator is very big  
6\. A handsome guy with his hair pulled back and a lot of magnifying glasses strapped to his waist  
7.LOVE!  
8.Master,It's time for dinner(Emiya-archer)  
9\. Master,it's time for dinner.(Robin Hood)  
10\. A man in a white lab coat,with orange ponytail(Dr. Roman

**1d10 = 7 LOVE!**

In front of him,there was a man with gray skin and bright eyes full of crazy.That man's body was as strong as an ox,dressed ungainly.  
This man wasn't an operator of Rhodes Island. Although the Doctor had lost his memory, he still trusted his judgment.  
The strong man showed his even teeth and smiled with love. When looking at the big smile on his face, the doctor felt his senity fly away halfway.

The doctor wanted to

1\. Talk to him.  
2\. Call SilverAsh.  
3\. Call Miss Rabbit.  
4\. Call Lancet-2.  
5\. Call Kal'tsit.  
6\. It could be a hallucination,because I've never been sane. I sleep.  
7\. Escape from the room.  
8\. What do you want? You want to fight with me? I can tear up ten soldiers.  
9.Smile at him (take off the mask)  
10.?

**1d10=9 smile at him**

Here we need to determine the doctor's gender and appearance:

Doctor‘s gender: 1.Male 2.female

**1D2 = 1 Male**

Doctor's appearance:  
level1-10 :Ugly enough to make other people have a san-check----I need to cover a mask on my beautiful face to prevent my operators from getting dizzy,like Prince of Lan Ling.

**1d10=3 lower than average, probably almost disfigured**

The Doctor is a rather sorry - looking man. Compared with him, the smiling guy looks much more handsome.  
They two looked at each other and smiled, and the doctor even thought he had some idea of what the man was feeling.  
The guy shouted "Love!" and rushed to him.  
"Stop, Spartacus!"  
Just as the Doctor was stretching out his arms to receive this dangerous but enthusiastic greeting, he heard someone shouting outside the door. At the same time,the guy stopped rushing in a split second.  
Well, that's a pity.

Let us determine the gender of the person outside the door:

1\. Male  
2.Female

**1D2 = 1 Male**

The guy outside the door was a dark-haired, blue-eyed teenager. He looked slim but not weak, with calm and bright sight.  
Oh, is that a new operator?

The Doctor’s first impression of him:

1-10 Feeling super suspicious and dangerous ------- I fell in love with him at first sight.

**1D10=1 I can't feel any worse.**

Huh? This boy looked so heroic and confidential.He must have been popular with men and women, because he smelled like a savior.  
Oh,that was terrible.  
He's so good looking, he should explode.  
The Doctor putted his mask back viciously: " Which department do you belong to? Who are you?I'm going to fire you."  
The boy was rather bemused. "I...... am...... Master?"  
Huh?  
Ok, he was less educated than me.  
The Doctor didn't hate it so much.  
"What's your name? What's your code name?" The doctor decided to deduct his salary as soon as he found out who he was.  
"Fujimaru... Ritsuka Fujimaru?" The boy was stunned. "I don't have a code name."  
The Doctor looked him up and down. There is no furry tail. No claws. No animal ears.  
"What's your race?" He asked again.  
"Well, I'm human...Aren't you?" "Replied the boy confusedly.

The Doctor met the Master! In Fujimaru's opinion,this person totally like a strange stuff suddenly appeared in his room.

His first impression of the Doctor:  
1-10 Feeling super suspicious and dangerous ------- I fell in love with him at first sight.

**1D10=3 This guy is BAD.**

He's so ugly that I shivered. Fortunately, he quickly putted the mask back on.  
Although Fujimaru had seen a variety of servants and became a experienced master, this person's extremely unstable depressed eyes left him a strong impression.  
After hearing his words, the man turns around Fujimaru nervously and began to talk to himself.  
"Looks like a chick. Could it be Liberi?" He speculated uncertainly.  
"Excuse me,why are you in my room? You don't seem to have more magical energy than I. You are not a servant,right?"  
The doctor had a strange feeling about their questions and answers.  
Considering how bad he had just felt about him, The doctor began to wonder if he should throw the stranger out of this room.

1\. throw him out  
2\. Calm down and talk to him

**1D2 = 1 throw this chick out**

Then the Doctor lifted the boy's collar with his hand...  
Oh, his tights are so smooth,hard to grab. Let's just take the armpits.  
So the doctor grabbed Fujimaru under the two arms to lift him up.  
Really like a chick. This baby is as light as a feather pillow.  
The boy whom he lifted was in a fairly steady mood, not attempted to struggle or fight, only staring his face with bright eyes.  
The Doctor had been ready to hit him with head butt, but lost interest after seeing his calm appearance.

At that time,Spartacus,the giant man stood quietly, rushed over to the Doctor!

Although the doctor had rich combat experience, he did not even see what Spartacus was doing. The next second, a huge black shadow appeared in front of him. This was not the speed normal creatures have!

Spartacus PUNCHED the Doctor:

1\. The Doctor was so good at dodge, only his helmet was smashed.  
2-9 levels of injury  
10 dying

**1D10=8 He fainted.**

The Doctor was assailed with punching!  
The Doctor had lost 80% of his life!  
The Doctor fainted!  
From the Doctor's point of view, It all happened as quick as lightning.Before he defenced it, he felt like there was a huge bob blow to his stomach that made him float.  
He lost consciousness about the time his back hitted the ceiling.  
It was obvious that the accident in this room had caused some noise. Does anyone in Rhodes Island and Chaldea noticed it?

People in Rhodes Island who noticed something unusual (I picked up from wiki + game friends's recommendations)

1\. SilverAsh  
2\. Midnight  
3\. Elysium  
4\. Thorns  
5\. Ceobe  
6\. Ch'en  
7\. Amiya  
8.Manticore  
9\. Vigna  
10\. Eyjafjalla  
11\. Exusiai  
12\. Hoshiguma  
13\. Hellagur  
14\. Phantom  
15\. Cuora  
16\. Courier  
17\. Meteorite  
18\. Matterhorn  
19\. Hung  
20\. Ansel  
21\. Lancet -2  
22\. Spot  
23\. Lappland  
24\. Texas

**1d24 = 14 Phantom**

People in Chaldea who noticed something unusual (I picked up from wiki + game friends's recommendations)

1\. Gawain  
2\. Robin Hood  
3\. Hessain Lobo  
4\. Siegfried  
5\. Musashi Miyamoto  
6.BB  
7\. Sigurd  
8\. Arjuna (archer)  
9\. Emiya (archer,red)  
10\. Nikola Tesla  
11\. Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II)  
12\. Prince of Lan Ling  
13\. Altria Pendragon（saber）  
14\. Arthur Pendragon (Prototype)  
15.James Moriarty  
16\. Sherlock Holmes  
17\. Leonardo da Vinci  
18\. Mash Kyrielight  
19\. Jeanne d'Arc (alter)  
20.Thomas Edison  
21\. Gilles de Rais（caster）  
22\. Hans Christian Andersen  
23\. Tamamo-no-Mae（caster）  
24\. Merlin

**1d24 = 22 Hans Christian Andersen**


	2. Chapter 2

Fujimaru stopped Spartacus's killing at once, so the Doctor just got a punch.

Well,one punch was enough.If the Doctor got another,he would very likely die.

But Spartacus was especially excited today, not listen to the command.Because of having a good relationship with servant,Fujimaru trusted that he woundn't be attacked,and had to throw himself on the man to protect him.

"Da Vinci, Mash! Is there anyone on duty?Help!" Fujimaru Ritsuka shouted into the emergency phone, but no one replied to him.

Fujimaru Just got back from a mission with servants. Maybe these guys are busy adjusting the equipment and checking Mash's body. After all, being in Chaldea, he didn't need full-time observation to be safe.

"What, I thought it was serious,but you look fine.You just screamed like Spartacus wanted to kill you."

With a sudden impatient voice, Fujimaru felt warm magical energy cover him and the man's body, accompanied by the sense of vitality,and the rapid decline of pain and weakness.

"I'm tired of writing, but I have to help you here with magical energy. If I die from overwork, you won't call me back from the Throne of Heroes."

The blue-haired teenager, with tablet PC under his arm, crouched and grumbled, but the treatment from him didn't stop. The man on the ground just looked like a corpse was gradually breathing again,and his heart was beating normally.

"Oh, Anderson,thank goodness you're here. Is he all right?" Fujimaru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, if you want to know he's okay or not..." Andersen frowned. "That face doesn't look okay. For an instant I thought you summoned The Hunchback."

"I don't think there's a direct link between looks and strength," Fujimaru mused. "He's ugly, but he doesn't seem to be a servant."

"Of course not! He's just an ordinary human being with scoliosis, malnutrition,old wounds all over his body,and a major operation on his heart!What a waste of my magic energy!"Andersen shouted suddenly with anger.

"You say saving Doctor is...a waste of magic?"

A strange soft voice sounded abruptly in their ears .The voice sounded unreal, so soft and straight overhead that it made people feel chilling cold.

The silent killer Phantom shows up behind Fujimaru and Andersen!

Phantom's first impression of them:

1-10 kill them--You did good rescue.

** 1d10=4 You are... the enemy. **

For Phantom, these two men were very suspicious. But The blue-haired boy on his knees seemed to be treating Doctor, the magic he used was so strange that he did not know his strength.It's not the good time to kill, and if the Doctor was awake,he would stop him.

"Leave the Doctor." He didn't want to talk much.

"Okay, okay, it's a misunderstanding. We can talk." The tight-fitting boy immediately put up his hands and pulled the blue-haired boy back into the corner,tried his best to stop the smiling hunk.

"Isn't this your room? This man is an intruder. Why are you backing away instead?" Andersen was disgusted.

"Or are you going to fight with him?" Fujimaru bumps him on the shoulder. "Your class are strong against Assassin."

"What do you expect from a two-star servant? I'm even not as good as you at fighting.You should leave Spartacus to divert his attention and we'll run away." Andersen lowered his voice.

When they bump into each other at shoulders,the strange man who appears silently leaned over, covered the Doctor with large black coat,and quickly disappeared from this room.

"... He didn't seem to be a Heroic Spirits. Although he was fast, he ran out by his feet,with the man in his arms. Did my eyes deceived me?" Fujimaru confused.

"Yes.I thought he was about to release his Noble Phantasm,but he just run out without using any magic energy.And he has a black cat with him.A real cat." Andersen was also confused.

Here comes the question. When Phantom leaved the room with the Doctor in his arms,Where did he walked in?

1\. Rhodes Island

2\. Chaldea

** 1D2 = 1 Rhodes Island **

Seeing the Phantom and the Doctor leaving, Fujimaru, with his two servants, hurried off to the control room to find out what was happened.

Where did he walked in after leaving the room?

1\. Rhodes Island

2\. Chaldea

** 1 d2 = 2 Chaldea **

No way! Doctor was beated by a rude stranger!

Rhodes Island turned to be In an uproar.

As Kal'tsit hurried to check the Doctor's injuries, a horde of operators rushed into the doctor's room to find the attacker.

You dare to punch doctor,we'll make you Rhodes Island instant noodles or something today.

But when they got into the doctor's room,they were confused by what they saw. Yhe Doctor's room was so white and neat.It's never be like this before.

Even more puzzling,there was no one in the room, and they found no sign of strangers on the way.It's just like... a locked room mystery.

Was somebody hidden under the bed,or in the closet?

SilverAsh motioned Matterhorn to examine the whole room carefully. And his men did, but there was nothing special in the room except a few suits of clothes that were clearly not the Doctor's size.

"These clothes are quite light.Did not doctor have a phobia abour bareness?Maybe they are not his." Courier was very confusing.

"Make way, make way! Let me see. OMG what happened in this room? Ah, the clothes you are holding have very strange fabrics, let me analyze."

Closure, who shouted and rushed into the room,did not look worried about Doctor‘s injuries.She looked very excited.

How many people are there in this room now?

1-10

** 1d10=2 **

The others ran around looking for the escaped attackers, only SilverAsh and Closure were still in there.

Did Mr. SilverAsh discuss the matter with Closure?

1\. I only talk to MY FRIEND.

2\. What do you think?

** 1D2 =1 I only talk to the Doctor. **

Closure excitedly rummaged through the strange new room, and SliverAsh pacing around in silence.

SliverAsh thought about this matter seriously!

The eyes of SilverAsh were sharp!

Looking around the room, he came to the following conclusion:

1.There were invaders in Rhodes Island.

2.Someone has decorated the room secretly.

3\. I'm not the only one who can go in and out of my friend's rooms freely.

4\. It's someone's ability.Maybe magic.

5\. My friend,just tear this room down now, come and live in my room.

6\. The space looked alien, as if from another world.

** 1D6 =1 Rhodes Island has invaders. **

Rhodes Island was not safe. I need to go back to my friend right now.

As Closure ran off with a pile of clothes, SilverAsh looked around the room and hurried off with long strides.

On the other side, the servants of the Chaldea were furious after hearing Fujimaru's explanation .

What? Someone sneaked into our master's room,stroked and hugged him! I wanted to do like this too but never got the OK！We can't even walk into master's room freely!

How many servants would come back viciously?

1-10

** 1d10= 1 **

?

Fujimaru Ritsuka himself felt strange. How is it that there is only one servant on duty? How can I be so shy as to come back with only one helper? What if I lose the fight?

The servant is

(Select from the previous list of 24, and reroll with Andersen, who doesn't want to come back.)

** 1d24=15 Moriarty **

"Why don't we just wait here? Wait anyone comes after me..."

Looking at Moriarty's worldlywise and cynical face, Fujimaru lost the courage to return.

"Ah, you shouldn't underestimate me.Don't you need my super brain to solve this kind of mystery? I promise to give you a full account of the crime, better than that proud man." Uncle Moriarty was itching to try.

"But your waist..." Fujimaru looked incredulous. "You look worse than the man spartacus knocked over. And why is it just the two of us now, even Spartacus and Andersen gone? What did everyone else do?"

That's because:

1\. I don't know, but suddenly a lot of servant disappeared from Chaldea.(They fly to Terra.)

2.Everybody's gone to see Mash dance (Welcome to play the Mash singing and dancing game, everything is good, but high image quality requires a little configuration.)

3\. No reason,after finishing the mission, everyone rest.

4\. Chaldea beauty pageant.

5\. The Voice of the Chaldea.

6\. Went to the Enma-tei for a hot spring.

7.I don't know.In these days,people in Chaldea were sometimes more,sometimes less.（They flied back and forth between Terra and Chaldea for several days.）

8.Hohoho you guess? ( If there is a case,arrest Moriarty.)

9\. Sherlock Holmes and Leonardo Da Vinci sent the whole crew to a meeting,give you a break.

10\. For a strange animal suddenly appeared in Chaldea.

** 1d10=3 Because nobody wanted to work. **


End file.
